


covered in the colours

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Life is black and white until you meet your soulmate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: How do you describe a colour to someone who can’t see them? How do you explain to someone what blue is, and how many shades there are? It’s just something Callum will have to discover for himself. He knows the basics, he knows the sky is blue and his Ferrari shirt is red, but those words don’t mean anything unless there’s a visual image attached to it. He would just have to wait patiently.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	covered in the colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufferingcereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingcereal/gifts).



> Whew, this is a long one that I really enjoyed writing. I asked for input on soulmate ideas the other day and the lovely **sufferingcereal** sensed my indecision between Mallum and Schulott and suggested why not write them both? And she was absolutely right. The general premise is that life is black and white until you meet your soulmate, that's when colour is added to your world. Thank you so, so much for the suggestion, I really enjoyed writing this, hence the quick finish!
> 
> This is separate from the three's a crowd universe, even if it's the same pairing. I think I've given enough background information for you to get a feel of the setting and the backstory for this, so I mainly just really hope you enjoy.

Callum had never really been the romantic type. Yeah, sure, he believed in the concept of soulmates, if only because his parents are soulmates and he’d be stupid not to want something like that for himself, but he’s not the type to actively seek out his soulmate and propose on the spot, or something equally dumb. Relationships, even between soulmates, take work and just because the universe decided they’re your other half doesn’t mean there’s an instant spark. Sometimes, it takes some time to grow. In all honesty, Callum is mainly very excited to be able to see colours. Of course he wants to know who his soulmate is and form a relationship with them, but the magic of seeing colours would be the only reason he’d seek them out. His parents have told him about colours, trying to describe it for him since he was little, but how do you describe a colour to someone who can’t see them? How do you explain to someone what blue is, and how many shades there are? It’s just something Callum will have to discover for himself. He knows the basics, he knows the sky is blue and his Ferrari shirt is red, but those words don’t mean anything unless there’s a visual image attached to it. He would just have to wait patiently.

There have been whispers around campus that a big name will be joining their year soon. Callum doesn’t particularly care, if he’s honest. If this guy is, as the rumour goes, indeed the kid of the man who founded this university, surely he’ll be unpleasant and spoiled, and Callum doesn’t run in those circles. He has his own little circle, just a few guys he gets along with well and likes hanging out with. If anything, he’s more excited about the other rumour going around, though he’s a little less convinced whether that’s true or not. Supposedly, a racing driver will join their year later in the semester as well. Callum has always been a big fan of racing, ever since he was little, and he’d been to visit many a GP at Silverstone with his dad, most recently last year. Of course, he was supposed to be rooting for the Brits on the grid, and while he does support them, his actual favourite driver would be Marcus Armstrong. He made the step up from Formula 2 to Alfa Romeo just last year, only twenty years old, and Callum had instantly liked him from the few interviews he’d seen and heard. And apparently, he would be taking a couple of classes on engineering - which happens to be Callum’s major - to further his own understanding of his car. But it might just all be rumours - or it might not even be Armstrong at all. 

“Callum, let’s go,” Juan calls out to him, shaking him from his thoughts. “I’m curious about the new guy, I wanna see if he’s as much of a snob as he probably will be as the founder’s son.” 

“Can anyone have that much money and that much fame without becoming a snob?” Callum chuckles. Like he said, his hopes were particularly low for this guy. He feels a pair of eyes on him but he decides to ignore it, figuring they’re just making too much noise, following Juan out of the library and to their last lecture of the day. He doesn’t see any unfamiliar faces looking around and - a little disappointed - Juan and Callum join Jüri and Guanyu on the back row. 

“No new guy yet?” Juan asks them, and they both shake their heads. “Shame, I’m curious.” The three of them fall into more gossip, whispering to each other increasingly absurd theories as Callum unpacks his laptop. He’s usually the only one taking notes in this class, passing them on to his friends later. They have a system where one of them takes notes in every class and they exchange them all afterwards. It’s much more efficient, and Callum pays attention to his lectures anyway so with the help of their notes, he’s all good. Just before their professor starts his lecture, the door opens again.

“Sorry I’m late,” the boy says, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Got lost on campus.” He gets told to just take a seat, and Callum can’t help but notice that he’s cute. Pretty to a point where he almost doesn’t seem real, if it weren’t for the blush on his cheeks and the fact that he nearly trips over his own feet to get himself to a chair. The only free one happens to be just one row below Callum’s, so he tracks the boy all the way up the stairs and- their eyes meet. Callum gasps as his entire field of view fills with _colour_. Oh, he understands now why people would be so desperate to find their soulmate. And his is, apparently, the son of the university’s founder. The boy has frozen on the stairs, staring at Callum as he probably also processes what just happened.

“Everything alright up there, Mr Ilott, Mr Schumacher?” their professor calls out. “I assume there’s not going to be a problem, is there?” Oh lovely, now they have the entire class’s attention on them. All Callum wants to do is just drag the boy outside and talk things through, but there’s a lecture going on and everyone is staring at them. 

“No, no, there’s no problem,” Callum replies as his voice cracks halfway through. God, he sounds hysterical. “All good.” The moment passes as his soulmate breaks eye contact and sits down. 

“What just happened?” Juan asks him in a whisper. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Callum loves his friends, he really does, but he needs to figure this out for himself before he can tell them about it. And preferably, he gets to talk to his soulmate first. “Fine, nothing. I’m fine. Can you take notes today? I have a headache.” Juan just nods in reply, doesn’t question it as he gets his laptop out and starts typing along. He receives some concerned looks from Guanyu and Jüri as well, which he waves off. But the one person who he would like to look at some more and talk to, his soulmate, isn’t looking at him at all. Sure, he can’t exactly be backwards on his chair the entire lecture but Callum expected a little more than to just see the back of his head the entire time. He plans to talk to him when class is over. He doesn’t even know his name. 

It feels bizarre, to see everything so completely different. But the more he looks around, the more he realises there has to be something missing. The wallpaper of his laptop - a Ferrari car - still doesn’t look right. The colour of the car hasn’t changed, it’s still the same as he’s always seen it, and that can’t be right. It’s supposed to be red, whatever red is. Feeling incredibly stupid, he googles the colour red on his laptop. Nothing. Every image of what must be red is still the same as usual, shades of grey. Maybe it’s just because they only made eye contact for a second, maybe he has to look at his soulmate longer for all the colours to show up. He doesn’t know how this works, and considering Juan just gave him a weird look when he saw the search term on Callum’s laptop, he should save the further research for when he’s alone. 

Once the lecture is over, Callum fully intends to have a sit down with his soulmate and at the very least ask him for his name, but by the time he’s packed up his stuff, the boy has disappeared into the crowd leaving the lecture hall. He can just see him weaving through people to get out of there, easily traceable by the fact that he’s blond. It stings that he doesn’t want to talk to Callum - how else is he supposed to interpret this? - and for the first time, Callum has doubts about the whole soulmate situation. Of course, he’s read horror stories from people who absolutely despised their soulmates, people who chose to stop seeing colours if it meant they wouldn’t be stuck in an unhappy relationship with someone they couldn’t stand. But he didn’t expect to be one of those people. He didn’t expect his soulmate to want nothing to do with him. 

He calls his mom as soon as he’s in the relative safety of his own room, telling her everything that happened and asking her for advice. The only advice she has for him at the moment is to talk to the boy and not jump to conclusions before having talked to him. He doesn’t bring up the fact that there seem to be colours missing for him. Maybe that’ll fix itself once he’s had a chance to actually talk to his soulmate. His mom ends the call telling him that she’s looking forward to meet Callum’s soulmate and he better bring him over for the next break. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that that might not happen at all. 

Callum’s week crawls by slowly, he doesn’t seem to share any other classes with his soulmate and he’s yet to run into him on campus. He’s starting to think his soulmate is just actively avoiding him, because he sees other people he only shares one class with a lot more often. Sometimes he thinks he sees someone blond in the crowd, but it’s usually just Jüri or someone else. His patience is running out, all he wants is to just talk to him once - even if it’s for his soulmate to tell him he wants nothing to do with Callum. Guanyu drags him to the library on Friday, citing he needs someone to complain to while he writes his essay. That just reminds Callum he has an essay to write as well, so he decides to go and get some work done. Sitting around moping isn’t going to get him a degree. 

And of course, the second he’s opened his text processing program and made himself comfortable, he sees his soulmate. He’s by himself, tucked away in a little corner of the library in a big armchair reading a book. This is his chance, if he doesn’t approach him now he might not get another opportunity this good. There’s no one around, aside from Guanyu so no one can eavesdrop. Callum tells Guanyu he’s going to take a bathroom break before getting up and approaching the boy. “Hi,” he says, hesitantly. Despite feeling so confident just now, because he wants answers, he’s never been more unsure of himself. “I think we need to talk.”

The boy looks up at him, frowning as he puts his bookmark between the pages and puts his book down. “I thought you didn’t associate with snobs like me.” Ah, so that’s the problem. His eyes are stunningly blue, Callum is still getting used to the colours, but he’s not a big fan of the way the boy is looking at him right now. “Yeah, I heard what you and your friend said the other day.”

Fuck. “I’ve been known to be a judgemental asshole,” Callum replies. “Do you mind if I sit?” Thankfully, there’s only a short hesitation before the boy clears the other armchair, moving his bag and jacket onto the floor. “I’m sorry about that, we judged you before we even met you.”

“Yeah, I’m used to that. Just didn’t expect my soulmate to be like that, I guess.” His voice drops a little on the word soulmate, like he doesn’t want anyone to hear. 

Callum has well and truly fucked this up already, hasn’t he? “Can I make it up to you?” He studies Callum for a second and Callum does his best not to squirm under the scrutiny. “I just want to get to know you. If it turns out we don’t get along, then I guess we’ll have to discuss if we want to reject it but I think we should give it a try. Even if I am a judgemental asshole who should learn to keep his big mouth shut.”

It earns him a little smile, and he’s glad to see it. “Fine, alright. I’m Mick. I know your name is Callum, your friends seem very fond of yelling it at you,” he adds before Callum can even open his mouth.

“Yeah, they can be a bit loud,” Callum winces. “Do you want to go for coffee later? Or dinner, maybe? I’ll pay, to make up for what I said.” Mick agrees easily enough, arranging to meet him at the little restaurant just off campus where they make really good pizza. It’s not too expensive either, which is great for Callum because he’s a student and he’s not exactly swimming in money. He even gets another smile from Mick when he says he’ll see him for dinner as he gets back to Guanyu. He breathes a sigh of relief when he returns to their table, sinking down in his chair and burying his head in his arms. It makes sense, for Mick to avoid him when all Callum has done is judge him unfairly, and he really hopes he hasn’t made too big a mistake. It’s typical for him to ruin things with his soulmate before he’s even met him. When he looks up at his screen again, he realises that talking to Mick didn’t solve his other problem, which is that he still can’t see all colours. His Ferrari wallpaper is as grey and colourless as ever. Maybe he has to kiss Mick first? But he’s never read about anything like this.

“You didn’t actually go to the bathroom, did you?” Guanyu asks, looking at him over the top of his laptop. “You can stop pretending you’re not talking to the guy by the window, I’m not blind. Isn’t he the important kid? I thought he wasn’t the kind of person we hang out with?”

“It’s a long story,” Callum mumbles. “But he’s nice, and not at all what we expected. Trust me.” He realises Mick can hear every word they say when he glances over in their direction with the corners of his mouth lifting. Guanyu looks at him curiously for a second, but then decides to continue with his essay. 

He’s nervous, meeting Mick at the restaurant that night. This is sort of a make or break situation, but for a soulmate bond, and they didn’t exactly start off on the right foot this week. It’s awkward and uncomfortable at first as Callum doesn’t really know what to say, but once Mick comments on his phone lock screen wallpaper (a picture of a F1 car), things take off. Mick turns out to be a fan of F1 as well, though he’s more of a Mercedes guy than a Ferrari guy - Callum gasps in mock-offence at that and states that they can’t possibly be soulmates, because how would they ever get along? It makes Mick chuckle and eases them into a nice conversation. It’s surprisingly simple, talking to Mick, now that he knows he doesn’t have to hold back. Mick is his _soulmate_ , if he can’t share every aspect of his personality with him, then he might as well just give up on having a personality altogether. In return, Mick tells him about the founding of their university, which is surprisingly interesting. He debated against going here, since he’s the son of the founder, but decided in the end that he wanted to go here, see what his dad created. 

Time flies by, sadly, and they’re still seated when a waitress informs them it’s almost closing time. Callum pays and they leave, walking back to Mick’s car as Callum lives within walking distance of campus. “So,” Mick says shyly, looking at his toes. “I think I’d like to give this a chance. Give us a chance.”

Callum nods eagerly. “I had fun tonight, and I’m sorry I was an asshole before. I’d like to do this with you.” He’s not sure if he’s expected to lean in for a kiss now or something, but it’s only their first date - and they have time to get to know each other some more before diving into the deep end. 

“I’d like to take it slow, if that’s okay with you,” Mick tells him. He’s still looking at his feet. Callum gently places a finger under Mick’s chin and lifts his head to look at him.

“That’s definitely okay with me,” he says softly. “I just want to get to know you before we decide on anything. So I suggest we just follow the natural course of it, see what happens. No rushing into things.” Mick agrees and very quietly asks for a hug before they part ways, agreeing to meet up again in a few days’ time for a second date. Callum still hasn’t asked him about the incomplete colours. 

On the next few dates, Callum finds himself actually falling in love with Mick. He’s thoughtful, he’s sweet, he’s funny, and he’s everything Callum has ever wanted. It feels almost too good to be true, like the illusion is about to be shattered any minute. They’re on date number five when Mick tells him he wants to take their relationship to the next step, with a blush on his cheeks. If it was up to Callum, he’d kiss Mick right here in this restaurant and tell everyone he’s found his soulmate, but he knows that Mick would absolutely hate the attention, so he restrains himself. The rest of the evening, they keep stealing glances at each other and Callum turns up the flirting even more, knows it’ll make Mick blush so prettily. He can barely keep his eyes off Mick’s lips, butterflies in his stomach when he realises he’ll finally get to kiss Mick later. He’s been wanting to for weeks, but he did promise Mick they’d take it slow, and he let Mick decide the pace. He nearly drops his credit card twice in his haste to pay once they’re done eating, has to try his absolute best not to drag Mick back to his car. 

As soon as they’re in Mick’s car - he usually drives Callum home, even though it’s only a short walk - Callum asks the question he’s been dying to ask. “Can I kiss you?” As soon as Mick nods, he leans in and closes the distance between them, kissing Mick softly at first but as Mick makes a noise against his lips, he can’t help himself. Mick parts his lips, lets Callum carefully dip his tongue in as he responds. One of Callum’s hands finds its way to Mick’s neck, the other balancing himself over the console, as he kisses Mick deeper still. He’s never been a fan of the stereotypical ‘sparks flying’ bullshit talking about kissing, but the term really does apply with Mick. He doesn’t know how long they sit there in Mick’s car, making out, but it’s good and he doesn’t want to stop. Eventually though, they have to break apart for air. Even then, Callum finds himself pressing sweet kisses to Mick’s lips. 

“I’m glad it’s you,” Mick says, tangling his fingers with Callum’s. They’re still in his car, haven’t even gotten out of the parking lot. It’s dark outside, the only light provided by the street lamp just across the street. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but I think I’ve really fallen in love with you the past few weeks. So I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

Callum smiles at him, kisses him on the forehead. “I’m glad it’s you as well. I’m so in love with you, it’s surprising me. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this strongly about anyone, but I really don’t mind it because it’s you.” He wants to kiss Mick again, manages to keep it chaste and sweet this time. “There’s just one thing I’m not sure about. Not about us, I’m very sure about us. But I think I’m still missing some colours and I was wondering if it’s the same for you or if my colour vision is just defective somehow.”

Mick is quiet for a second as he seems to be thinking about his answer. “It’s not just you. I’m missing some colours as well, some things that are still grey that shouldn’t be. I’m not sure which colours, because I’ve never seen them, but it feels incomplete. And I really don’t know what it could mean. I’ve been reading up on it a lot, and I can’t find mention of it anywhere. Everyone just gets the full colour spectrum as soon as they make eye contact with their soulmate. I don’t know why we’re different.”

“Don’t kill me for this, but maybe there is something missing,” Callum says quietly. “I can’t explain exactly what I mean, and I’m absolutely in love with you and I know you’re in love with me so this isn’t about us, but it feels like there’s a piece of the puzzle missing from the equation.” He really hopes he hasn’t offended Mick with this, because if he doesn’t feel the same way, this might become awkward real fast. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Mick smiles, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on Callum’s hand. “It is good with you and I wouldn’t mind if we never find out what the missing piece is, but it feels like something is missing.”

Callum finally tells his friends about him and Mick being soulmates and after they stop being angry at him for hiding it for so long, they’re all incredibly happy for him. Of course, they insist on meeting Mick officially, and while he knows Mick is quite shy and doesn’t really like big groups, he agrees to meet them at the library tomorrow. The conversation between Callum and his friends moves on a little while later, Juan telling them that apparently, someone famous - even more famous than Mick - would join them, starting tomorrow. Juan thinks it’s the racing driver that had been rumoured to join them - they still don’t know who - but Callum highly doubts it. He still can’t really believe a racing driver of that level would take the same engineering classes they did. Callum had some basic knowledge on cars but definitely not on the highest level. “Who do you think it is?” Jüri asks.

Callum shrugs. “Probably one of the younger Brits, Russell or Norris. Can’t really see Vettel taking first year engineering classes with a bunch of college students when he has three kids.” It prompts a laugh out of them, imagining Vettel in class with them. No, that’s not very likely. 

“What about Armstrong?” Juan suggests. “He’s not British, but neither are we and we’re still here.”

“He doesn’t really strike me as the studious type,” Guanyu counters. “He seems a bit more practical and hands-on. I reckon it’s Russell, he would’ve fit right in with us if he hadn’t been a racing driver.” They bicker about it for a bit longer, but Callum’s mind wanders to Armstrong. Fine, so what if he thinks Armstrong is cute? He’s with Mick, who is his soulmate. He’s very much taken, so he can appreciate a pretty man when he sees one without immediately being in love or something equally stupid. He texts Mick about it later, asking if it’s weird if he thinks Armstrong is pretty. Mick texts back laughing emojis and a simple ‘no, he is’. Callum is just thinking about what to reply to that when another text from Mick comes through. _Still more of a Mercedes fan._ It makes him laugh.

“Honestly, I’m a little disappointed,” Jüri sighs the next morning. They’ve just had their first lecture of the day and there was not a single racing driver to be seen. “Imagine being able to skip lectures. The privilege.” 

Callum chuckles and leads them towards the library where he’d promised to meet Mick. They had a two hour gap to the next lecture anyway, and Mick only had one class this morning so he’s just coming to hang out with them now. They’re just looking for a table so Callum can text Mick where they are when there’s some commotion at the entrance of the library. Callum turns to have a look - and freezes. It is Armstrong, right at the doors of the library. Juan near walks into Callum, catches both of them before they fall over, but Callum has just made eye contact with Armstrong and- holy shit, his shirt must be what red looks like. “Callum, buddy, you’re catching flies,” Guanyu says calmly but Callum barely hears him. How is this even possible? 

How does he have two soulmates?

Armstrong has also frozen in the entry, looking at Callum with the same amount of stunned amazement in his eyes as Callum suspect his face reflects now. The moment disappears when he gets herded along by a tall guy, probably someone from his security team, and Callum loses sight of him. What the fuck just happened? “Callum, are you okay?” Mick asks him then, suddenly standing in front of him. “I saw you guys come in so I came over. Callum? Hello?” He waves a hand in front of Callum’s face, trying to get his attention. 

“I’m uh… I don’t know,” Callum stutters. 

“He just saw Armstrong, that racing driver, and he got so starstruck he lost his ability to talk,” Jüri says dryly. “Callum, for fuck’s sake, you have a boyfriend, stop ogling Armstrong.”

“I’m gonna get a coffee,” Callum says then, nearly drags Mick along with him. “We’ll be right back, one second.”

“What’s going on?” Mick asks as soon as they’re out of earshot. “What happened?”

“Do you remember when we agreed that there was a piece missing and we didn’t have the full colour spectrum yet?” Callum blurts out. He feels dizzy from the revelation. Mick nods, frowning in confusion. “I think I just found our missing piece.”

“You don’t mean-“

“Marcus Armstrong, actual Formula 1 driver,” Callum whispers. “I locked eyes with him and the rest of the colours appeared. I understand what my dad meant now, when he said Ferrari red was _really_ red. It’s so bright.” 

“You’re not pulling my leg?”

“Not about this, I wouldn’t. I’m dead serious, Mick. I don’t understand a single thing about it or why I have two soulmates - and I presume you do, too. I don’t know what’s going on, but we can’t ignore this.”

“Okay,” Mick says quietly. “I don’t have the full spectrum yet so I assume I have to see him for myself. God, he must be so confused right now. We have each other at least, he’s on his own.” Christ, Callum hadn’t even thought about that yet. Mick was right, they had each other but Marcus had no one to discuss this with, no one to ask why he only saw half the colours and not everything. 

“So we find him.”

“How? He has security and it’s not like he has a tracker on him broadcasting his location.”

“Campus isn’t _that_ big, there’s only a few places he can be. Especially if he wants to have some privacy - which I assume his security will have arranged for him - which rules out all the public places.”

They find him in an empty lecture hall, their way blocked by his tall security guard. Marcus looks like he’s been having a breakdown, hastily wiping away tears when he hears the door open. “Hi,” Callum says, looking around the guard.

“It’s okay Christian, let them through,” he says quietly. The guard steps aside, letting Mick and Callum through. He hears Mick gasp next to him as Marcus freezes again. 

“I see what you meant, Callum,” Mick whispers. “Wow.” 

“What’s going?” Marcus asks them. He sounds terrified, and Callum can’t help himself as he walks up to him and wraps him up in a tight hug. 

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, feeling Marcus relax into his arms. “I think we have a lot to talk about.” Mick follows his example, taking Marcus in his arms the second Callum lets go of him. Marcus asks his guard to wait outside, saying he’ll be fine and they’re not a threat to him. “Sorry, this has to be the weirdest way to meet,” Callum says then, taking a seat in one of the chairs. “I’m Callum, he’s Mick. I’m pretty sure all three of us are soulmates. I don’t know how it works, or why each of us have two soulmates, but I do think we should give it a chance. If you’re up for that. I know this is a lot to deal with, I feel the same, but this is a sign from the universe that we belong together somehow.”

“Yeah, this is- This is a lot,” Marcus breathes. “I was already shocked when I saw you first and suddenly everything made sense, until I realised that this wasn’t everything. And I didn’t understand why I wouldn’t get all the colours, why it felt incomplete. So I kinda freaked out. Until I saw you, Mick, and now it feels complete. It feels right.” Mick pulls Marcus into his side, which surprises Callum because it took weeks for Mick to initiate any sort of physical contact. “I take it you two were already together?” He asks it in a small voice, so unsure of everything right now that it physically hurts Callum to watch. 

“Only recently,” Mick tells him. “Maybe two months since we found out?” Callum nods in confirmation. “We didn’t understand why things felt incomplete and why we were missing colours. Turns out our missing piece was you.” 

“This is so surreal,” Marcus says. “I was just here to take some engineering classes to make my team boss happy. And now I suddenly have not one but two soulmates.”

“Yeah, we were just supposed to figure out how to ask an autograph from you because we’re actually fans- Well, I’m the fan, Mick is a Mercedes fan.” Callum rolls his eyes. “And instead, we’re all connected somehow.”

“You’re fans?” Marcus chuckles. “That’s actually really funny. What are the odds of that?”

“Guess I’m gonna have to change my loyalty,” Mick says, a little dramatically. “Gotta support my soulmate.” 

They sit there in the lecture hall for a long time together, mainly just getting to know each other and trying to figure out how this is going to work. Obviously, Mick and Callum will be in college together for a lot longer, but Marcus is just taking a few classes before he gets back to his racing career. He’s all over the globe racing, and Mick and Callum will be at college. Marcus admits that he feels a little left out as Callum tells him that he shouldn’t give up his career just to be with them more often. They have time, lots of time, to work things out. Even if things are going to be a bit more difficult for a while.

In the following weeks, they get to know Marcus as they adjust to a polyamorous relationship - three instead of two. Marcus fits right in, and Callum was right - he was the missing piece. Things were good with Mick, but they’re even better with Marcus added to the mix. They take it slow between the three of them, try to adjust to the situation and to how they want to organise things. It’s a few weeks after their first date when Callum decides he doesn’t want to wait any longer and kisses Marcus. Mick follows, and things steadily progress from there on. 

Callum will never get tired of waking up next to his soulmates - both of them - and watch the morning sun rise in all its golden glory as his boyfriends tell him it’s too early and cuddle up to him, pulling him back under and off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
